She Said Yes
by AddisonRae
Summary: Hermione doesn't know how to admit her true feelings to Harry, but when a duel with the Dark Lord brings them together...wil things ever be the same? HHr
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter One:  
Secrets

  
Hermione woke and looked out of the dormitory window like she did every morning, but this morning was different. Nothing would ever be the same again. Hermione couldn't believe what Harry had told her and Ron the night before. Parts of it were still sinking in. The prophecy they had thought was lost, had been heard, years before, and it changed everything. Harry hadn't told them, right away hat had been said in Dumbledore's office, but now the truth was out.  
  
Either Harry or Voldemort had to die. They could not co-exist. One of them would be killed. One killed by the other. It was all just too much. They all knew that someday they would have to face him again, but not like this. Not with this weighing over their heads.  
  
Hermione shuddered at the thought of facing Voldemort. The name alone sent shudders down her spine. And the thought of Harry dying, that was even worse. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let the man she loved die!  
  
The man she loved…Of course, she had never admitted this to him. Her heart had broken every day watching him pine for Cho Chang, and then trying to be supportive when it didn't work out between them. Ron knew. He had seen the pain in her eyes, but he'd promised not to tell.  
  
Hermione dressed and went down to the common room to meet Harry and Ron. Lessons started today. How was she to concentrate? How could life go on?  
  
"Hermione, you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost", Harry looked at her with concern.   
"I'm fine, just, nothing feels…right…. Not anymore.".  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have told you…."  
  
"Are you kidding, mate? I'm still mad you didn't tell us sooner" laughed Ron, but even his laughter was hollow.  
  
"Life will go on you know" said Harry," Everything's going to be fine".  
  
"Fine? Fine, Harry?" Hermione exclaimed," Nothing will ever be fine again!".  
  
The common room was almost empty now, only Ginny remained. Curled up in an armchair reading by the fire. Hearing Hermione's outburst, she got up and left through the portrait hole.  
  
"Look, Harry, go on to breakfast, we'll catch you up", said Ron.  
  
"Ok" said Harry uncertainly, looking happy to get away.  
  
"Hermione, you've got to get a grip!" Ron said as soon as the portrait hole slammed behind him. "Pull yourself together!".  
  
"I can't!", Hermione exclaimed, tears forming behind her dark eyes.  
  
"Look, if you don't stop acting so weird, he's going to know something's up!"  
  
"I can't help it!" she cried freely now.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him?"  
  
"Ron! He doesn't feel that way about me!"  
  
"You'll never know for sure unless you say something!" 


	2. Chapter Two

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all sat in the common room that night. Hermione pretended to be reading but her mind drifted to the untidy hair and bright eyes beside her. Ron clearing his throat and announcing he was going to bed, looking pointedly at her, snapped her back to reality. They were all alone now. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Hermione, about this morning" he said.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted like that…"  
  
"Why did you get so upset? I know it's big and all, but Ron's ok".  
  
"Ron's nothing like me."  
  
"True", Harry laughed, "But still."  
  
"Harry, I …I just-" but just as Hermione was gathering the courage to confess her feelings to Harry, the portrait hole opened, and Professor McGonagal came in.   
  
"Er…Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Potter, Granger, you'll need to come with me. You too Weasly." Ron had been listening at the top of the stairs. The three of them followed her to the headmaster's office. When they entered, Professor Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down.   
  
"The time has come", he said, "Harry, you have told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Then, I'm afraid you know already…"Dumbledore looked worn. "Lord Voldemort has challenged you Harry, again and again and you have made it through. Now, I must ask you, to challenge him".  
  
"The ministry wishes to catch Voldemort off guard" Dumbledore continued, "As you know, you are the only one who can kill him, Harry".  
  
"Professor, what are you saying?" Ron asked.  
  
"The time has come", Dumbledore repeated, "for the prophecy to be fulfilled".   
  
"Harry will have the option of having your and Miss Granger's help, should he wish".  
  
"No, I don't want to risk their lives", said Harry.  
  
"Harry, this is no time to play hero! We're helping!" Ron insisted."


	3. Chapter 3

****

Author's Notes: K, this is my very first fanfic that I ever wrote…I'm the first to admit it's not all that great *blushes*. In fact I'm putting a lot of the chapters I have on another site together in this one cuz they are SUPER short. It's rushed, but oh well…But, I figured I'd put it on here anyway cuz I'm bored. I normally stick with "diverse" pairings…*cough*Severus/Hermione*cough*…Can't help it…it's just the way I am…I know people tend to like H/Hr more…Ok, I'll stop babbling now.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own it…don't claim to own it….if I did I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction.com, now would I?

-----------------------------------------------------

Ron walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory to get ready. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm." I want you to know that, I couldn't do this if I hadn't…if I die…I want you to know that…that I love you", he whispered before turning to follow Ron.  
  
"Harry", Hermione called.  
  
"I'm sorry, I--" but she cut him off.  
  
"I love you too, Harry". She whispered.  
  
Ron could be heard muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "finally" at the top of the dormitory staircase. Hermione and Harry both turned away and headed up the stairs to their dormitories; ready for whatever Voldemort could throw at them. 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron re-entered Dumbledore's office a few minutes later. A heavy weight seemed to have settled in Hermione's stomach, and Harry looked paler than usual.  
  
"You are ready, then?" asked Dumbledore. Hermione could see the lines of age and worry that had become more defined on his face since their first year at Hogwarts.   
  
"Yes" croaked Ron. He sounded anything but ready.  
  
Dumbledore pulled an old boot out of his desk drawer. "This portkey will transport you to the graveyard Harry visited at the end of your fourth year." Dumbledore said. "When Voldemort is gone, simply use he portkey to return to my office. I must stress the importance of all of you returning together, for if one of you is left behind, I fear the worst."  
  
The three of them gathered around the desk, each placing a finger on the old, worn boot. Hermione felt the same tug behind her navel she'd experienced on the way to the Quidditch Cup, the summer before their fourth year. This time it wasn't excitement flitting through her mind, but fear.  
  
As they landed with a soft thud, a graveyard came into focus. Broken tombstones were scattered everywhere. In the very center of the graveyard stood a large cauldron in front of a tombstone. The tombstone had frayed ropes hanging awkwardly from it.  
  
"This is it", Harry whispered, "This is where it happened".  
  
"Where do we go now?" Ron asked.  
  
"You will go nowhere," said a cold voice behind them.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron whipped around, finding themselves face to face with Lord Voldemort Himself.  
  
"This is it?" he laughed," This is the cavalry? The ministry's great weapon?"  
  
"We're a greater weapon than you think" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Oh--?" but before he could finish his question-  
  
"Silencio" Hermione yelled, "I believe, sir" she said mockingly, "It's our turn to do the talking.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron both surprised an impressed.  
  
"You have tortured, controlled and frightened for too long" Harry said, "It stops here".  
  
But Voldemort had an amused expression on his face. He looked at Harry, and then slowly raised his hand to point at something behind them.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to face three hooded and masked figures. "Did you think the Dark Lord would not have help to kill you, Harry?" Asked Lucius Malfoy's voice from the center. As he stepped out of the shadows the three figures removed their hoods.  
  
"Of course not" Harry quipped, "He's never been that brave, has he?"  
  
"How dare you speak that way you foolish boy?" Malfoy said, raising his wand. "Petrificus To--"  
  
"Silencio" muttered Hermione "that spell really seems to be coming in handy today Mr. Malfoy. Now, what were you saying? Oh, yes, Petrificus Totalus".  
  
Malfoy's arms and legs snapped to his sides and he fell backward. The two towering figures behind him stepped out of the shadows, raising wands.  
  
"Stupefy!" Harry and Ron shouted as one, their spells knocking both men to the ground.  
  
"Ugh", said Ron," I thought Crabbe and Goyle couldn't get any nastier, apparently they will though, in twenty years or so. , Poor chaps".   
  
Harry was walking towards Voldemort. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, and followed.  
  
"The time has come," said Harry, quoting Dumbledore's words, "For--"  
  
"For you to die" finished Voldemort, his wand aimed at Harry's heart. Hermione gasped. "By the way, little girl, you shouldn't have been so stupid as to think I would come here unshielded". A bright green jet of light shot from his wand, slamming Harry into the tombstone.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Harry!" mocked Voldemort "Tell me, do you love him?"  
  
"Yes" said Hermione defiantly.  
  
Voldemort laughed, turning to Harry. "Avada Kedavra" he bellowed. Blinding red light filled the graveyard. Harry screamed. 


	4. Chapter Four

He screamed! Hermione thought, it worked!  
  
The light faded from the graveyard. Two bodies lay ten feet apart on the cold, wet earth. One of the bodies stirred, Hermione rushed to its side.  
  
"Harry," she whispered.  
  
"You did it, Hermione," he whispered back.  
  
"What happened?" asked 'Ron, kneeling next to Hermione.  
  
"Love saved him once…" she muttered.  
  
"Love saved me again." Harry said.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
She said yes  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all landed around the desk in Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I see you are all unharmed," said Dumbledore," Excellent work, Miss Granger".   
  
"What--? Me?"  
  
"The love Harry's mother had for Him saved him once, your love saved him again."  
  
"But…you knew this would happen?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I knew the impact of one simple word would give Harry time to say two more…"  
  
"Avada Kedavra" whispered Hermione.  
  
"What was the one word, sir?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes'" said Dumbledore, looking at Hermione with a twinkle in hi eye, "She said Yes" he whispered. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione could be found in the common room in the early hours of the next morning. Ron asleep in one chair, Harry and Hermione in another.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron", a voice called.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione with interest. "Were there no other chairs available when you fell asleep, or are you sharing one by choice?" she grinned.  
  
"By choice" they murmured together.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione, "Tell me EVERYTHING!"  
  
"Well, Harry and I…we…Er-"  
  
"You two are DATING?" Ginny squealed. "Ahhhhhh! Ok, what happened? Why were you gone? When did you get back? Is Voldemort gone? Ron why are you laughing?" she said very quickly.  
  
"Its just…Ginny, Slow Down!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm so sorry…it's not my fault everyone left me out!"  
  
"We didn't leave you out Ginny, we just…had to hurry. There was no time!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ok then, now you can explain everything to me." Ginny demanded.  
  
"OK, Ginny. Which question would you like answered first?" Harry grinned.  
  
" I'll handle this." said Hermione, "Um, yes, we are dating, we fought Voldemort, WE were gone because we had to go back to the graveyard where Harry fought him last year, We got back sometime last night…or maybe it was this morning, Voldemort is gone, yes, because Harry killed him." She answered each of Ginny's questions just as quickly as they had been asked.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at Hermione. Ron's mouth was hanging open. He was apparently finding it very hard to speak. After a few failed attempts he finally squeaked out, "Hermione, how on earth did you manage to talk that FAST? I couldn't even understand what Ginny had asked!"  
  
"Um, I guess, it must just be a girl thing, because I understood he perfectly." Hermione answered.  
  
"Hermione, you were wrong" Harry said, " I would have never been able to kill him if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't even be here. Don't give me all the credit!"  
  
"What?" Ginny looked between the three of them her expression growing more annoyed by the minute.  
  
" Harry was saved by his mother-" Ron started.  
  
"Yes, yes I know!" Ginny exclaimed!  
  
"Would you listen?" He smiled," He was saved by his mother's love for him. She died to save him. Well, tonight Hermione's love saved him. Voldemort asked right before he tried to kill Harry if she loved him, and she said yes. That put a sort of shield around him, I guess, because then he killed Voldemort when the curse backfired." Ron finished uncertainly. "Er…right?" He looked at Hermione.  
  
"Right…sort of." Hermione said.   
  
"So, Hermione…" Ginny was grinning uncontrollably, "You love him, huh?"   
  
"GINNY!" Hermione screamed. She leaped of the chair and chased Ginny around the common room and up to their dormitory. They were of them laughing hysterically.  
  
"I reckon she's a bit ashamed of you, mate." Ron laughed. Harry gave him one look, and then lunged for him, they also ran around the common room and towards the steps to the girl's dormitories, but the steps melted together and Harry and Ron slid down.   
  
"Damn rules" Ron grinned," I wonder why they don't trust you, mate?"   
  
"ME?" Harry yelled, but he was smiling as well.  
  
" Did you two try to sneak up here again?" Hermione called down the stairs with her usual scolding tone.  
  
" No, Hermione we just decided we'd like a nice slide down them that's all" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione slid down the stairs and on top of them, followed by Ginny. Hermione landed right on Harry. Both of them looked a little shocked and blushed furiously. Their blushing increased when Ginny and Ron started laughing.   
  
"Well, I guess everything's back to normal." Harry said.  
  
" No, It'll never be the same" Hermione answered.  
  
" Why is that-?" but before Ron could finish Hermione had leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips.  
  
" Oh, right, that" Ron was now giggling just as hard as Ginny. People were starting to come down the stairs. As the Gryffindors filed into the common room, all giving Harry and Hermione curious glances, Lights flickered from behind the crowd.  
  
"COLIN!" they both yelled exasperatedly.   
  
"Go, Harry!" Dean Thomas yelled.  
  
"Didn't know you had it in ya, mate!" said Seamus.  
  
"Had what in him, exactly?" Hermione asked annoyed.  
  
"Uh, well-"  
  
"That's what I thought, " she said and Parvati and Lavender giggled in the background.  
  
"Ok, maybe not back to normal…" Harry grinned, "But better." 


End file.
